


Black Blood

by elldrith (merm4idING)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/F, i love this scene it makes me so emotional, i want them to be happy but my brain says NO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merm4idING/pseuds/elldrith
Summary: if i must fall... let it be by your hand...





	Black Blood

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this scene is just H

The wind was knocked out of her as she collapsed to the ground. A couple of ugly hacks and her red gauntlet was stained even more red with her dirty blood. Dirtied by the lives taken from her mighty axe, and dirtied by the feeling of absolute betrayal she felt as she heard the words whispered: “I must kill Edelgard.” 

As her grip loosened on her weapons, she replayed these moments over and over again. How many times had she slumped over, defeated? How many times had she felt the Sword of the Creator pierce her neck? How many times has the thought of _her_ gleefully lifting Emperor Edelgard’s head to show the evil plaguing this land had been defeated, haunted her? 

How many more times would she have to suffer through the one she loved most in the world completely abandoning her, tearing out her heart, killing her?

Maybe in the next life they could finally rest.

“I wanted… to walk with you-”


End file.
